


The Prisoner

by writemydreams



Series: To Love a Vampire [14]
Category: Nega (Band)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Military Backstory, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Vampire Turning, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: San has been Jin's slave for seven decades. When Jin forces him to dress up as a soldier again, it brings back memories of the war that ended everything for him.





	The Prisoner

**Title:** The Prisoner  
 **Author:**  
 **Pairing:** Jin x San  
 **Genre:** AU, supernatural, historical (WWII)  
 **Warning:** Rape, slavery, wartime violence, abuse  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/2  
 **Summary:**  San has been Jin's slave for seven decades. When Jin forces him to dress up as a soldier again, it brings back memories of the war that ended everything for him.  
 **Author's Comment:** For the "phobias" prompt. I wrote this back in April when I was really fleshing out San's story. Then since I gave present day San a neighbor it was just easier to transition into an original work. Since everything is so different anyway it's only changing names and some basic details on appearances. This fic was interesting to write because it's present tense/first person. It really helped me get in San's head.

 

_**Tokyo – 2013 –** _

Try as I might, I can’t concentrate on my book. I have read the same paragraph five times without absorbing a single word. Watching TV, listening to music, and playing guitar have been equally unsatisfying. Even drinking an entire bottle of vodka has done nothing to ease my nerves. All I can think about is how Jin’s presence, something I can always feel through our connection, has come closer. I’d hoped his “business” would last more than one night, but I am wrong. If Jin is nearby then he will return soon. Unless he finds a new victim to torment tonight. Or has he already?

I close the book and curl up on the couch. The hours without him are bearable. When he is here I am in hell. _Please. Don’t come back. Let this night of freedom turn into two then three._ “Please,” I whisper. Our house in Ginza doesn’t need bars on the windows for it to be a prison. At least, when Jin is away, I can pretend I am not jailed here. I can look out the windows and watch my neighbors go about their ordinary lives. They go to work, school, hang out with their friends or go on dates. These people walk by my prison every day, oblivious to the monster and his captive. Jin purchased the house and made it our primary residence two years ago. It is also our deception. Jin forces me to play the part of his mute cousin who rarely leaves the house without him.

Jin’s presence outside disrupts my thoughts. I swallow, bracing myself when the doorknob turns. Jin closes and locks the door behind him. His boots fall loudly to the floor as he removes them. Jin smells of sex and blood. I don’t need to read his thoughts to know that the “Tokyo Vampire” has struck again. Somewhere in the city lies the drained corpse of another young man. Has he finally taken the redhead bartender he so enjoys toying with? For the redhead’s sake, I hope Jin kills him. Death is a sweet mercy compared to being Jin’s slave. I keep my head down as he approaches. How many more will Jin kill before Hakuei or another of the queen’s agents tracks him down and executes him for his crimes against the vampire community?

“San.” Jin raises my chin so our eyes meet. “Have we had any visitors?” He licks his lips as his eyes caress my body. Only when he is gone am I able to choose my own clothing. The jeans and sweater will soon be removed. How can Jin still desire me after the decades he’s had me at his side?

“Only the mailman,” I reply. “A package arrived today.” I step away to retrieve the box from the table. The label is unfamiliar, the package unopened. I don’t want to know what he has ordered now. Especially if it is something he intends to use on me.

Jin takes the package and glances at the address label. He looks at me again, his smirk scaring me. What has he purchased? “Sit on the couch. In front of me, pet.”

I have no choice but no obey him.

Jin studies me. “How long has it been since we left the army?”

The question surprises me. Why is he asking about our time in the army? Has something triggered a memory? “Seventy-one years. Why do you ask?”

He ignores me in favor of tearing open the package. Jin looks inside then places the box in my lap. “Take everything out and change your clothes. I feel like taking a trip down memory lane tonight. The boy I fucked earlier reminded me of you. Long legs, pretty face. Looked good on his knees with my cock down his throat and then begging for mercy later.”

Rather than respond, I open the box and flinch at the contents. My hands tremble as I take out a sexualized reproduction of a Japanese soldier’s WWII uniform. The cut of the clothing is more suitable for a porn star than a soldier, but the quality of the fabric is identical to that of my old uniform. Perhaps even better. There is a beige crop top paired with a long sleeved jacket cropped to flaunt the wearer’s stomach. The pants are now booty shorts while the belt remains unchanged. I long to throw everything on the floor and flee from him.

“Change,” Jin commands. “You will address me as _Captain_ for the rest of the night. Just as you did when you served under me in Vietnam and Manchuria.”

“Yes, Captain.” My hands are already moving to my sweater to remove it. In mere minutes I stand in the sad excuse for a soldier’s uniform. I would rather be naked than wear an authentic uniform. The war contains nothing but regrets and awful memories for me. I keep my back ramrod straight and my eyes hidden beneath my deep blue hair. If I am to fulfill his military kink tonight I hope he blindfolds me. Seeing him in uniform will only bring back memories of a time I would give anything to forget.  
 _ **  
Vietnam –1940–**_

My hands won’t stop shaking as I watch smoke rise above the trees. How many innocent people have my so-called brothers in arms killed tonight? I am the only member of my unit to not stain my hands with innocent blood. I’ve killed before, but never for pleasure or out of a twisted duty to my country. Only to defend myself. How can I kill any fleeing villagers I see? My unit thinks they are the foreign devils who should be dead or bowing before us. To them, we are the foreign devils. The monsters stalking through the trees to torture and kill them with our superior strength and weapons. I swallow back nausea as I close my eyes and bow my head. These people don’t deserve to die! I take a breath and press harder against the tree trunk at my back. I stopped praying to the gods long ago. Whatever power they once had over this world is long gone. Still, I whisper a prayer that some of the villagers will survive. I believe my gods have deserted me. Perhaps theirs have yet to do so.

Frantic footfalls reach my ears. I open my eyes and look down. A young man runs through the trees, holding the hand of a woman I assume is his wife. I taste bile when I see the swell of her stomach. She’s with child. If she survives my companions’ slaughter she and her husband can begin a new life with their son or daughter. _If._ The couple spurs me to action. My hands stop shaking around the gun. I will protect this couple and see that they get to safety. I’ll be punished for my mercy if I’m discovered, but I don’t care. I won’t shed innocent blood. I watch the couple flee through the trees and move to follow. Several paces ahead of me, she stumbles over a root and her hand slips from his. She lands hard on her hands with her back arched to protect the fragile life growing inside her. The man rushes to her side and helps her to her feet. He whispers frantically to her before tugging at her hand. His eyes are blurring with tears before he turns and resumes running. He never lets go of her hand. Again I pray that they will be safe. I know my regiment too well though so I continue to follow them on foot or through the trees until they reach an old tree that’s been struck by lightning. She collapses at its base to rub her stomach, chest heaving as she draws in deep breaths. The man is biting his lip, as breathless as she is, but spurred on by fear and the desire to protect his family.

I remain in my tree while I survey them. Jin ordered us to leave no survivors. I am not the only one who was assigned to the forest outside the village. The others are brutal, but they don’t share my skill level. My heart leaps into my throat when I see Muraki Takeshi rising out of the bushes to the north. His road to hell is paved with the blood and bones of his many victims. I despise him as much as I fear him. I raise my gun and peer through my scope. Muraki Takeshi will never kill again. My shot slays him before he realizes what happens to him. The gunshot makes the couple fly to their feet in a panic, and I decide to reveal myself. I drop down from the tree with my gun lowered and one hand raised in a gesture of peace. The man pushes his wife behind him to strand protectively in front of her. I know little of their language, only a scattering of words and phrases. It is enough though.

“No harm,” I say. “Safe.”

The man watches me as if I am a predator. “Japanese butcher,” he spits.

“No kill.” His eyes widen in surprise as I drop my gun and step back. He looks to the gun at my feet and then to my face again. “Friend,” I insist. “Help you.”

“San! I knew you wouldn’t have the guts to use that gun.” I whip around to see Nakahara Akito behind me. His katana is dripping blood, more staining his uniform and on his face. He wears it like war paint. Nakahara sneers over my shoulder. “Why are these rats still breathing?”

I’ve already killed one of my own tonight. All I care about is seeing this little family safe, no matter what my punishment will be. “Because they have every right to live.” I whip out a pistol and shoot him through the heart, swallowing back bile as he falls. I turn back to the couple who are staring at me. “Hide!” I say frantically, wishing I knew more of their language. I point to the bushes then at myself again. “Safe.”

The wife looks over her husband’s shoulder and smiles at me. “Thank you,” she whispers. I help them hide and then give him the knife from my boot.

“Stay,” I tell him. Once I know they’re hidden I return to the trees. I will watch over them until it’s safe for them to move again.

 

 

At midnight, I enter the ruined village. Jin enjoys dwelling in the homes of the villagers he’s exterminated. The bitter combination of smoke and death fills the air and makes my eyes water. I spare a brief moment to hope that a villager was able to kill Jin. It is the same wish I make every time we are ordered to destroy a village or take out enemy soldiers. _Please let one of them kill him._ Every time my wish fails to come true. Tonight is no different. Jin still breathes. His soldiers surround him, speaking of their kills and gloating of the lives they’ve taken tonight.

Jin’s gaze lands on me. “San. Let me see your gun.”

The question baffles me. “My gun, sir?”

“Come.” His voice is commanding. As always, it demands obedience… especially mine. I move to stand in front of him and surrender my gun. My heart beats so loudly I’m sure everyone must hear it in the silence that’s fallen, broken only by the weeping of the few prisoners that have been taken. Jin examines my gun before raising his gaze. “You have only fired two shots tonight.”

I bow my head to him. “I only had two targets, sir. The villagers didn’t flee north.” I had only seen the couple along with Muraki and Nakahara.

Jin returns my gun. “Now that you’ve returned, the number of our own we’re missing has dropped to five. The villagers put up more of a fight than I expected.” He surveys the village. “Make camp, men. We’ll regroup in the evening and set out.” He smirks and looks at the weeping women and dull-eyed men. “Pick your entertainment tonight. Kill them once they’ve served their purposes.” His hand closes around my arm as I turn to go. I want no part of the rape and murder of the villagers. I never do.

“Captain?” I manage not to tremble as I meet Jin’s gaze. What does he want with me?

“Come with me.”

My heart races again. Does he know that I lied, that I killed two of our soldiers? The hut that he leads me to is the finest one of the village. There is blood on the floor. Who had lived here before tonight? The elder and his family? I swallow rapidly as Jin closes the curtain behind us. “Sir?”

Jin releases my arm and turns to face me. “You have always been the weakest member of this unit, San. You don’t belong in the army and you definitely don’t belong in this regiment. Yet you surprised me tonight. Tell me of your kills. Who were they?”

Will he see through my lies? “No one in particular,” I say. “A young couple around my age.”

Jin raises his eyebrow. “You shot them both?” His skepticism makes my heart pound. He doesn’t believe me! How can I convince him?

I force myself to hold his gaze. “I did.” I want to move away from him and escape. “Is there anything else you’d like to discuss, sir?”

Jin studies me. “Did you see any other members of our regiment while you were in the north woods? I wonder where Takeshi and Akito are. They’re far too strong to be overtaken by pathetic village rats like these.”

“I don’t know where they are, sir. I only saw the two villagers.”

If only I knew then what defying him would mean for me. The consequences that would be in store for me.  
 _ **  
The Next Day**_

Nakahara and Muraki do not return to the village. I hope Jin loses his momentary interest in me. The military is only tolerable so long as I am ignored by the rest of our regiment. They think I’m pathetic and don’t deserve to be with them. I know they’re right. So I keep my head down, obey any orders given, and do everything I can to stay off of Jin’s radar. Nothing good happens to people who gain his attention.

Jin orders us to gather in the center of the village. He stands before us, expression blank. He glances briefly at me though his attention doesn’t longer long. I can’t help but think of the two men I shot to save the couple. Two lives for the price of three is a fair one. One I would gladly pay again if given the chance. “We leave tonight. I found Nakahara Akito and Muraki Takeshi’s bodies in the north woods.” Again Jin looks to me. I hold his gaze despite the terror seizing my body. “We continue on throughout this forest to reach our goals. This feeble country will fall to its knees and bow before our superior empire.” He surveys the men gathered before him. “Move out!” The village is put to the torch before we depart. I bite my lip as I look back at the flames. So many lives have been extinguished here for no reason other than a love for destruction. If anyone asks I will blame my tears on the smoke. No one asks though. No one even looks at me. if I am so invisible then perhaps I will be able to escape this life. I would rather be a deserter than a murderer.

_**Tokyo –2013–** _

Jin leaves the house to pursue the redhead bartender. I rush to change into leggings and a button-up shirt. The tiny uniform is stuffed into the back of the closet. I would throw it out if I knew I could get away with it. Jin will punish me and purchase additional uniforms if I attempt to get rid of it. My fingers slip over the little buttons of my shirt. Experience has taught me how to compartmentalize so I try not to think of what Jin did to me earlier. This is not the first time he has made me don a uniform and obey his commands as if we were soldiers again.

“Stop,” I whisper to myself. I can only escape through what few outlets to the world that I am allowed. I can’t use the computer without him unless he orders me to do something so I move to the couch and turn on the TV. There are a few TV shows I’ve been able to enjoy. Humans are too fond of criminal dramas and doctor shows. I flip through channels and settle on a sports anime. There is no crime or trauma in this. Only a teenager who wants to balance his sports hobby between his high school and family.

A knock startles me. I go to the door, hearing a human heartbeat outside. Has one of the neighbors come to ask for something? To my surprise a police officer is outside.

“Good evening.” He bows his head to me, an action I return. “Do you live here?”

I nod. Jin stole my voice by forbidden me to speak to any human. He is the only person I can speak to—though I never wish to talk to him.

“Could I ask you some questions?” the officer asks. “Your neighbor, Asano Yuriko, was found dead yesterday.”

I step aside so he can enter then tap my throat. He watches me touch a finger to my lips then shake my head to explain my so-called condition.

“You can’t speak?”

I nod.

“I see. Did you know Asano-san?”

I nod again. She stops by sometimes and has gone out with Jin for coffee a few times with her husband. Now she’s dead. Anyone who gains his attention is doomed to die, or if they are as unfortunate as me, to suffer a fate worse than death. My slavery is a nightmare that will not end.

“When was the last time you saw her?”

I find paper and write f _our days ago_ on it. _She needed help changing a light bulb._ If only I could have warned her. Jin killed her the following night.

He reads the message. “I see. Do you live here with anyone else?”

If only I could tell him the truth. _I live with my cousin._ _Jin is out now and won’t be home until later._

“Do you know where he is?”

Probably off murdering someone. I shake my head. Jin’s business is his own so while I know what he is doing, I can only guess where he is. I write down Jin’s phone number and suggest the officer give him a call or to come back later to check in with him. The officer thanks me for my help and then leaves me alone. The sports anime is no longer satisfying. I change channels again and find that the first Jurassic Park is just beginning. If only Jin could be outwitted like the Velociraptors. Like them he is clever and deadly. I learned that the hard way.

**Notes**  
1) I meant to post this as one fic once I finished it, but I'm not going to be having any motivation this month. I need to finish up my DCU Big Bang first!  
2) San's greatest fear is Jin. Out of curiosity I looked to see if there was a phobia for a specific person. Couldn't really find a name.  
3) San is a mess of anxiety and PTSD so he has plenty of fears related to touch, other vampires, and people in general. He's only 19 when Jin starts preying on him.   
4) This fic is set before "When Nightmares Become Reality" -- the redhead bartender Jin is drooling over being Tsunehito of course. I chose to set the present day parts in 2013 because that's when I first began my vampire series. As for the war, I went with Vietnam because I wanted San to be able to hide in the jungle and it was a country conquered during WWII.


End file.
